


Gradual hopes and dreams to take place

by ThatOneFakeThing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFakeThing/pseuds/ThatOneFakeThing
Summary: The Aoba Joshia Boys as animals {dogs,cats,?) with a loving owner {Y/n} who cant take proper care of them self.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Kunimi Akira/Kyoutani Kentarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. first meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [flowers to make a garland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400814) by [strawberricream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream). 



Walking in the shelter you look at all the poor animals. Walking down the halls two dogs catch your eye. One was a rather large dog with dark brown fur laying on the bed. The other was a smaller dog with rather mattered hazelnut hair. “Hey there, aren’t you two cute.” 

A soft smile grew on your face as the smaller dog allowed you to pat him. The larger one had since gotten off his bed and was standing behind the smaller one. “Hmm, so it’s Tooru and Hajime then.” You read the small laminated piece of paper on the kennel. The smaller dog barked in approval as he nipped at Hajime’s tail.  
Now both Hajime and Tooru were situated next to the fencing of the kennel demanding pats. “I guess you two enjoy company.” 

As you adored the two pups a worker came up behind you. “hello are you looking for any certain breeds?” the tall female asked. “Oh no I’m just looking for a good pet to have for company.” Standing up you wiped your hands on the material of your pants trying to remove the fur from them. “Well then if you do end up in adopting any of them please come to the counter to fill out the forms”

With that the employee left. Crouching back down you started to scratch the dogs behind their ears. “What do you guys think? Want to come home with me?” Tooru started to race around the small area of his kennel as he barked happily. Hajime decided on just licking your hand. “I guess I’ll take that as a yes.”


	2. Getting Comfortable

For the first time you were able to hold the two pups. The employee handed you two leashes, “See needles aren’t that bad Tooru.” The Hazelnut pup looked up at you baring his teeth. “Hahaha. You’re a dork.” Patting the two dog’s heads, you waved at the Employee before walking out of the shelter. 

Picking Tooru up you placed him in the back seat of your car with Hajime who was able to jump into the car. “Ok don’t move too much, ok boys?” With that you reversed out of the car park and towards your apartment. 

“Here we are.” Placing down the two bags of dog food and treats along with coats for winter. The two dogs walked around your rather big and lonely apartment. Tooru once done with searching the apartment laid down on your couch. Hajime decided on laying down on the cold tiles of the kitchen. “You two seem comfortable.” 

You sat down on the couch before opening your laptop. Tooru nuzzled into your hip, “Sorry Tooru I can’t, I have to do my work. You see I have to write out everyone’s timetables so that we are ready for next month.” Tooru looked up at you, as you continued to type on your laptop. 

After a good 2 hours of work, Tooru was now situated on your lap while Hajime was laying down next to you with his head tucked into your hip. “YIP!” Tooru was now staring intensely at you. “YIP!” Tooru now had his front paws on your chest and his back paws on your thighs. “Ok, ok I’ll take a break.” Shutting the laptop, you placed it on the table backing sure to plug the charger in. “C’mon lets’ feed you guys and then go for a walk.” Hajime and Tooru both jumped off the couch. Hajime basically walked directly over Tooru as he followed you into the kitchen. 

Mixing some dry dog bits with the dog food you placed down a smaller dish for Tooru and are larger one for Hajime. “Ok you can eat.” The two dogs started to eat their ‘dinner’. Hajime finished first. Finally, Tooru finished his meal you picked the dishes up and cleaned them. “Ok guys lets’ go for a walk!” Taking the teal leash you clipped it onto Hajime’s collar and taking the soft blue you clipped it onto Tooru’s leash. “You ready?” A soft smile graced your face.


End file.
